


Building snowmen for the first time

by Lesbionest



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbionest/pseuds/Lesbionest
Summary: Hey!This art is a gift for BiFelicia for the Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019!The prompt was "Building snowmen for the first time", I hope you'll like it ^^This is my first time drawing Supercorp, so that might explain the difference of style bewteen each image haha ^^"Anyway I hope I filled your expectations and wish you a happy holiday!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	Building snowmen for the first time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiFelicia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiFelicia/gifts).



> Hey!  
> This art is a gift for BiFelicia for the Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019!  
> The prompt was "Building snowmen for the first time", I hope you'll like it ^^  
> This is my first time drawing Supercorp, so that might explain the difference of style bewteen each image haha ^^"  
> Anyway I hope I filled your expectations and wish you a happy holiday!


End file.
